Artemis Fowl and the Cloner Revised, Rewritten
by Gla Terra
Summary: Artemis Fowl is blamed for the theft of the top secret weapon the NBR
1. Chapter 1

AN

This is set before the events of The Atlantis Complex. This is a rewritten version of the original Artemis Fowl and the Cloner basically because i didn't know where i wanted that story to go this one however i have planned and am going to do my best to upload regularly and complete.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Artemis Fowl, or any of the character therein. I do not profit from this writing.

* * *

><p>Artemis Fowl sat at his computer reading the fairy news. He was interested in one article in particular. It was about him, he was sure of it. As the gnommish figures scrolled across the screen Artemis's left eyebrow rose, almost to merge with the thick crop of hair on his head.<p>

_Suspects include known villain Artemis Fowl and his human bodyguard Butler, while the robbery of advanced fairy tech was less cunning than other plans hatched by Fowl it is obvious that he is the culprit. __He is seen below taking the new Neutrino Blackout rifle from the highly secure facility located in a undisclosed location. __The NBR is an extremely powerful and dangerous rifle, capable of completely disintegrating any organism even a fearsome troll. Artemis Fowl and his bodyguard are considered terrorists and are to be avoided at all times. _

"Neutrino Blackout rifle?" Artemis mused, he had not even heard of the weapon's development. How could he have stolen it? While this intrigued him Artemis was not willing to admit to the LEP that he had no knowledge of this weapon

Artemis decided it was time he hacked into Foaly's computer, he needed information. Artemis spun out of his chair leaping to his feet. He rushed across the room to his computer build using fairy tech he had collected over the years.

After breaking into Foaly's computer, which took Artemis little more than seven minutes, Artemis accessed Foaly's criminal database. It showed all the fairies and occasionally humans that the LEP wanted in custody. It took seconds for Artemis to find his face alongside Butler's. He was wanted for theft of a top secret weapon and trespassing.

* * *

><p>Captain Holly Short was flying over the ocean. She loved the fresh air on her skin. After the stale recycled air of haven this was heaven. She hovered low over the waves allowing the spray to wash over her.<p>

She neared that main land. Where she would perform the ritual, she needed to full up on magic. She flew over the island. The lights below nothing more than a blur, sounds were all merged together. She found the oak tree, it was near a river. It snaked past the massive tree and continued on opening out on to the ocean further downstream. Holly circled twice to be sure that no one was hiding here for her.

She was paranoid about the ritual ever since her first encounter with Artemis Fowl. After she was sure that she was alone she landed. Close to the tree so that she could find an acorn. She bent to plant the acorn in the soft moist soil when she heard a gruff snuffling. She froze. She slowly turned her head to the source of the sound. Then she heard a voice in her head. It was Foaly's.

"Holly, we've had reports of a troll sighting."

"Why are you breaking radio silence to tell me this?"

"It's extremely close to where you are." At that moment the source of the snuffling revealed itself. a Troll burst forth from the bush, screaming its rage to the sky. Holly drew her Neutrino and fired, once, twice, thrice. The troll didn't even notice. It just ploughed straight on charging at Holly like a train.

It hit Holly hard and she was thrown into the air, she then hit her head on the only rock in the clearing. Holly blacked out.

The snuffling and screaming of the enraged troll was gone, Holly felt like she was dead. She knew she wasn't, too much pain to be dead. She heard voices, lots of voices. Foaly from inside her helmet, he was panicking. She also heard several voices from a distance. Two or three voices she couldn't be sure how many.

"Quickly, get the hair and we can get out of here," A man's voice, deep and rough, the voices stopped replaced by footsteps. Thud, Thud, Thud.

Holly felt someone pull her helmet off, and heard it dropped on the ground. She felt her hair being pulled out a strand at a time. Three strands of hair. Then she heard wings being powered up and the rhythmic beating as the people took off, leaving her on the ground with a throbbing head. She tried to open her eyes, it was hard the light hurt her eyes she had been unconscious for most of the night. The voices were probably why she woke at all, she was very tired. The week had been a tough one. Punishment at the hands of many criminals was never pleasant.

She had bruises on bruises. She was looking forward to the magic flushing the pain from her system. She crawled to the oak tree, looked for an acorn. She couldn't find one, her frustration built. She had come all this way for the ritual and it was taken from her at the last second. She was about to try to stand up when she felt something digging into her palm. As she lifted her palm she saw that it was an acorn. She must have held on to it the whole time she was unconscious.

She planted it and completed the ritual. Instantly see felt the magic course through her body. The blue lightning sparked all over her and the pain slowly ebbed away. Her headache was gone and the bruises faded. Her breathing came easier.

She stood and lumbered over to where her helmet lay on the ground. She picked it up and checked it for damage. The visor was cracked but that was the worst of the damage. She put it back on and called Foaly.

"Foaly, you there?"

"Holly! You scared me half to death last night. What happened?"

"Troll, can't remember much else. Then when I woke up this morning a couple guys maybe more took some of my hair."

"Your Hair?"

"Yes, my Hair."

"Alright, never mind. Trouble wants you to head over to Fowl manor and arrest that criminal."

"Fine." She said, before powering up her wings and taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly was not in a good mood. She had been beaten by a troll and then some mysterious people had taken some of her hair. Now she had to go and arrest Artemis because he could keep his sticky fingers off fairy tech. She promised herself that she'd teach him a lesson.

As she flew toward the manor her temper began to cool, but only slightly. Her visor was cracked and that only reminded her of the awful night that she had had which now was turning in to an awful day. She was closing in on the manor she passed over the hedges into the property. She was flying about twelve feet from the ground when her wings gave a dying sputter and she fell all twelve feet to the hard ground below.

Once again her magic sparked to life and began healing her injuries. She guessed that if this streak of bad luck kept up for much longer she be out of magic again. As she struggled to get to her feet Artemis him self strode out of the manor to intercept her.

"I didn't take it," He said, offering a hand to her.

"Don't lie to me Atry, who else could have known about it?" she slapped his hand away as if it carried a dangerous electric charge. She got to her feet and brushed herself off. Then she grabbed Artemis by the arm and led him to the manor. "Show me where you hid it, Arty,"

"I told you, I didn't take it. If I must embarrass myself in order for you to believe me-"

"I'm not going to believe a word out of your villainous mouth," She interrupted.

"Did something happen to put you in a bad mood?" He asked with his usual tack, "and why is your visor cracked?"

"Bad luck," she said, gripping his arm even tighter and pulling him to the manor with resolve. Artemis went willingly, knowing that all would be explained in time. Butler watched Holly pull Artemis through the garden. He smiled.

As Holly and Artemis reached the front door butler held it open for them. He was still smiling as he strode in after the pair. Holly reached the kitchen table and pushed Artemis into a chair. Butler pulled up a chair beside his charge.

"Holly, we didn't take this weapon," Butler said, "If we had, do you think that we would simply let you in the manor?"

Holly replied with the simplest question, "Who else could have stolen it?" She paused, and looked between Artemis and Butler. "If you didn't steal it, how did you know I would come?"

"Holly, who else would they send?" He sighed, "And after reading that article in the fairy news I was sure that the LEP would send someone." Holy looked down to the floor, she was thinking.

"Are you sure that Opal koboi isn't behind this?" Butler asked

"She's in Atlantis, how could this have anything to do with her." She said. Frowning as the thought of Opal koboi passed through her head.

"What about the young one?" Artemis asked

Holly ignored that question, she should have thought of that. She was not at her best this week. After Trouble berated her for helping pixies settle a traffic dispute, and her neutrino almost blowing up in her hands she was ready for a relaxing weekend. Instead she had to arrest Artemis Fowl, the one person that could make things any worse than they already were.

* * *

><p>The commando was dressed entirely in black. The elf wore a black shimmer suit and a black helmet. The clothing seemed to suck the light from the room. The lights went dark and a pair of glowing green eyes ignited on the elf's face. She drew a Neutrino and began to sweep the area. She was in the highest floor of the manor. She moved through the building checking each room as she progressed to the stairs. She moved with ease, almost gliding.<p>

* * *

><p>Holly, Artemis and Butler were plunged into darkness as the lights went out. Seconds passed silently, as Holly fumbled in the dark with her damaged helmet to turn on the lights. They were useless as well. Butler reached for a cupboard above Holly's head. He pulled out a single candle. Which they tried to light, the fire burned but no light was emitted by it.<p>

* * *

><p>The elf commando moved forward, down each step quietly, she paused and pricked her ears to any sounds to alert her. She heard nothing and continued on. When she was three steps from the bottom she pulled a small black canister from her belt and threw it. She crouched and turned her head away from the direction of the canister.<p>

Flash, a pure white light lit the room for several seconds. Long enough for Artemis to glimpse and elf hiding at the bottom of the stairs but by the time the light was gone he was laying on the floor. Unconscious, unaware of anything even the elf. Holly and Butler lasted slightly longer. Holly managed to fire her neutrino in the general direction of the stairs. At least she thought she had. She had in fact shot Butler and he dropped to the floor stunned. Then Holly felt a slight shock as she was hit by a laser fired from the other side of the room, she fell, stunned.

The commando looked at her handiwork as she called his superior. The young human was drooling on the floor, the female elf was lying on top of the young human and the massive old man was slumped against the wall of the kitchen.

"I have all three, sir" She said, rolling Holly off of Artemis with her foot. "A young human male, a female elf and a bodyguard."

"Leave the bodyguard,"

"Yes, sir," she said

The commando then pulled another device from her belt. It was a portable hover trolley. She scooped Holly up and placed her gently on the trolley. Artemis was a struggle; he was a lot bigger and heavier than an elf like Holly.

The commando then threw what looked like a ball of jelly at the wall. It hit the wall and stuck there, emitted a shrill beep and a green light flashed. She marched to the front door with the hover trolley following her closely. Outside, in the garden sat a small shuttle. It was black, of course. She boarded and waited for the trolley to ascend the ramp.

The shuttle took off quickly becoming undetectable to both the human eye and the human ear.

* * *

><p>Miles away in a tank full of fluid an elf floated. She was attached to various machines and medical instruments. She was a mirror image of Captain Holly Short, indistinguishable from her counterpart. Her eyes twitched slightly as if she was having a horrible dream. She was reliving every waking moment of the real Holly Short, reliving all of her near death experiences and every moment of fear that the elf had ever felt. The pain of losing her mother, the fear of fighting a troll in a human restaurant, the defiance and fear she felt when she had been kidnapped by Artemis Fowl. All the memories she lived showed pain and anguish all caused by one individual, Artemis Fowl.<p>

The Clone's eyes opened suddenly as she woke screaming in the tank. She kicked and trashed and attacked the glass. It broke and she was free. Free to chase down the one who had caused her so much pain, determination was written all over her face as she struggled to walk on her still weak legs. She reached a glass display case which held a shimmer suit and a neutrino rifle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

This chapter annoyed me so much. Ironically it's a lot sooner than the last update. But i suck at dialogue and i can't find a beta, any volenteers?

Please review, it will keep me uploading.

* * *

><p>Foaly had lost Holly. She had no life signs. He could not pick up any reading from her shimmer suit or any of her other equipment. She was gone. Foaly wondered whether Artemis had done something to her or to her equipment. But it seemed unlikely. The two of them were good friends now.<p>

He didn't even know how Artemis would have found out about the NBR. All information about it was kept on a highly secure terminal that he could not possibly access without directly interacting with the terminal. Foaly knew that he had to follow protocol and tell Commander Trouble that Holly was MIA possibly even KIA but that was a worst case scenario.

Foaly called the Commander from his op centre. The Commander answered.

"What is it, Foaly?" He said

"I've lost Holly," Foaly sighed, "I've no life signs or any signals from her equipment at all. Either she's been separated from her gear or…" He left the thought unfinished it was too painful to think that Holly could be dead, even if she had been having a strange amount of bad luck lately.

"Or dead?" Commander Trouble asked

"It's unlikely, but it is a possibility." Foaly sighed again. He ran a check for Holly's equipment again, he picked up nothing again. He ran a check on Fowl manor. He cracked into the security system and used Artemis's cameras to see what had happened in that house.

He saw Artemis being pushed into a kitchen chair by Holly. Butler was standing in the background with his back to a wall. Holly's lips moved but there was no sound. Artemis's lips moved in reply. He didn't see how Holly could have gone missing, Artemis was clearly cooperating.

He shifted to a different camera, all he saw was snow. He shifted again, Snow again. All of the cameras on the top floor showed nothing but snow. He switched back to the kitchen camera, he saw a blinding flash of light which obscured the scene. When the light was gone the camera showed nothing but snow.

"Foaly? You still there?" Trouble asked Foaly had left the line open.

"Yes, Trouble. You need to see this. I think that someone attacked Fowl manor."

"What? I'm coming down." He hung up

Foaly returned his attention to his screens and saw that the camera was now not showing snow. Instead Butler was slumped on the floor with his back against the wall, clearly unconscious. Holly and Artemis were gone.

* * *

><p>Holly was awake. Artemis was still unconscious which she was thankful for because she was almost naked. Her shimmer suit had been removed, now she was in her underwear. So was Artemis. She was in a cell. It had cold concrete walls and floors, the single light bulb overhead was so bright it was almost blinding as it reflected from the walls into her eyes. It took seconds for her to develop a headache.<p>

The cell door grates open and an elf walks in. It is only when she removes her helmet that Holly knows that it is a female elf. She has deep black hair that flows over her shoulders, she is the same height as Holly and her eyes are the exact same colour.

"Who are you?" Holly asked, "You can't kidnap an LEP officer." Holly looked down at the unconscious Artemis, "why did you bring him?" The elf was unresponsive; she simply presented Holly with a new shimmer suit and a new weapon. After she had quickly dressed she examined the rifle.

Holly had never seen its like before, it was a small blue rifle that fit tight to her shoulder as she held it up to test the sights. It seemed far more advanced than even the newest neutrino that the LEP were developing.

"Follow me," the elf said dropping a brand new suit on the floor of the cell, Holly assumed that it was for Artemis. Holly followed the elf sure that she would not have given a captive a weapon without knowing that there was no possible means of escape. Her suit felt amazing. She felt it as it sucked the lights for the surroundings. This explained the overly bright lights.

"Where did you get this tech?" Holly asked

"We made it. We've been waiting for this moment for some time." The elf waved her up a flight of stairs. Holly was intrigued, what was it that they had been waiting for? What did they want with Artemis and her? Even though they were captives Holly felt safe, it was a weird feeling for the captain as she was more accustomed to feeling fear and usually anger.

As the two elves climbed the stair case Holly tried asking more questions, but the elf leading her was tight lipped about everything that Holly asked. She had obviously earned her title of Commander. They came to the top of the stairs and instantly Holly saw the gigantic glass window that held back several thousand litres of water. She was astounded that she had never heard of this place, but then fairies were good at keeping secrets.

Holly only managed to pull her eyes from the window when she heard a familiar voice.

"Captain Holly Short!" Root boomed, "Welcome…"

"Root? But you're dead." Holly said, "I watched you die."

"Ah, that's a long story better saved for a later date." Root said, "Allow me to explain why you're here. We have been following Opal Koboi's movements-"

"She can't move, she in Atlantis"

"No, she isn't. Let me explain. Young Opal cloned Artemis and Butler. She then used Artemis to plan an escape for her older self. Artemis kidnapped the original Butler and replaced him with the clone.

"Wait, is Opal free or not, I haven't heard any of this."

"Opal is free, she has gone into hiding with her younger self and her clones." Holly escort said

"Felicity is right," Root said, "We-"

"Don't call me Felicity! Damn it! You know I hate it!"

Root continued, ignoring the interruption, "-have been tracking incidents that could be here doing. We were also keeping a eye on Artemis and the Clone in Fowl Manor. The reason you haven't heard about this that Opal is still in her cell as far as the LEP are concerned. We don't know how, but we believe that Artemis was able to inject a guard with something, the guard was left unconscious and his features began to resemble Opal almost instantly."

"Sounds like something Artemis would do." Holly said

* * *

><p>At that moment Butler woke inside Fowl Manor. He instantly saw the bomb and knew that he could do nothing as he watched the counter tick down from 00:02 to 00:01. He was done, he knew it. But that didn't stop him from vaulting to his feet and attempting to run from the Manor.<p>

He got a total of three steps before the bomb exploded and the manor was totally incinerated, Butler screamed as the Fire ball hit him. He was fired out of the manor as if from a cannon, His left arm was gone, his right leg was gone, his spinal cord was visible in his back, but he was still alive, somehow he had held on to the tiny amount of life he had left.

Foaly and Commander Trouble watched with horror as they saw the bomb explode on the camera, They saw Butler running and knew that he was as good as dead. The fireball engulfed the camera and they lost the feed.

"D'Arvit" Commander Trouble and Foaly said simultaneously


End file.
